


Black

by crimsonred (colourmeblack)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/crimsonred
Summary: A quiet morning is a luxury.





	Black

A quiet morning is a luxury.

For him, early morning means a fresh batch of roasted beans, ground to match his taste, brewed in whatever way he fancies for the day (also depends on what filter is out of stock, but it's a rare occurrence in his impeccably-kept mini home brewery). With a small, satisfied smile, he pours the liquid into a faintly stained cup, still piping hot, and brings it to the dining table alongside a toast, lightly buttered. He takes his coffee black like most of his outfits, a sharp contrast to his almost-golden blonde hair. Black like the sharp lines on her eyelids, carefully drawn in front of the mirror with precision and practiced ease that can only be brought by habitual repetitions.

Everyday, he prepares a serving. Only one.

She always rushes past, tumbling out of the messy bed sheets five minutes too late (half an hour after he's up and about), panicking because if she can't make it at the _right_ time, she'll be stuck in the infamous traffic jam and be late for her morning lectures. Mostly. He watches her flit past with mild disinterest, used to her frantic steps already, but he always, _always_ , cringe when he hears the familiar rustle of instant coffee packages being ripped open.

He still has a long way to go in educating her to enjoy coffee _properly_ , like how it's supposed to be savored.

When she leaves a kiss, chaste but sweet--too sugary and creamy, reflecting on how high the glucose is in each sachets of instant coffee she took by every morning--he catches her elbow with a hand, secretly delighting in her anxious gestures because _I'm running out of time, god damn it Leo, you're lucky you don't have any classes to attend_ and shushes her with a long press of his lips on hers.

"At least do one properly, either the coffee or the kiss," he chides, uncharacteristically bold--but he's always been like that in the vicinity and privacy their shared apartment provides. Never in other places. He revels in the way a faint blush works its way up to the tip of her slightly pointed ears.

The pinch on his sides is always worth it.


End file.
